Anger Management
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: A short Sherlolly smut filled one shot. Sherlock is suffering from Anger Management issues. Its fluffier than it sounds.


**Hi, I'm back from my holiday and feeling lousy and full of a cold so to cheer myself up (!) I'm posting this little Sherlolly one shot. I should give a trigger warning for it being a little non-consensual at the start but it does improve…I hope :)** **. I don't know…you tell me if it did.**

 **Anger Management**

He pulled her roughly towards him on the desk and pushed her knees apart keeping them apart by standing in between them. With one hand he held her wrists and the other went to his trousers undoing the button and zip.

She struggled in his grasp but even she knew it was a fairly ineffectual struggle. As much as she told herself she didn't want this her body gave her away as her nipples hardened and she felt a gush of wetness between her legs.

'Please Sherlock...'

His hand moved from his trousers and covered her knickers and she felt his fingers rubbing her roughly through the damp material and she couldn't help but moan even as she pulled against his iron like grip of her wrists.

'Please what? Let's not kid ourselves here Molly. We both know you want this, you've wanted it for years.'

'Yes but not like this...not angry.'

'Angry is how I feel Molly. Angry is how I've felt about you for a long time. I'm angry that you've inserted yourself into my life and into my emotions. I'm angry about the fact that you've made me feel something for you. I'm angry that I've had to stand by and watch as other men can have from you what I wouldn't allow for myself...including Moriarty. Do you have any idea how much it stings to know that he...' he paused and breathed in deeply closing his eyes as his forehead furrowed.

'I never...we didn't...'

'Did you kiss him?'

'I...yes.'

'Did you let him touch you?'

His hand was moving relentlessly against her clit, still through the material of her pants, as he spoke and Molly could feel her need for him rising.

'Yes...God...yes he touched me.'

'Did he make you come?'

'No.'

'Good. I want what he didn't have.' With that he ripped the damp material in half and drove two fingers inside her making her gasp in shock at the intrusion.

Then he carried on, 'I'm angry that I didn't let myself give in to my feelings after everything I went through on that island with my sister and I'm angry that I'm giving in now when it should have been years ago. Do you understand Molly? I'm angry with myself for being a stubborn fool.'

Molly could feel her orgasm rising almost against her will, almost because of the situation. She had never seen Sherlock like this before...ever. He was sexual and dominant and it was one of the most arousing and erotic things she had ever experienced but before she could give in to her climax he removed his hand making her cry out in frustration.

Instead he took hold of his cock and rubbed the head of it against her clit before pushing himself ever so slightly against her entrance.

His grip loosened slightly on her wrists and she knew she could pull free if she wanted to. He leant his head towards her so his lips were level with her ear; she could feel his breath hot and ragged on her neck.

'I'll stop...if you want me to, but you have to say it. One way or the other Molly, what do you want?'

Molly knew he wasn't playing fair, her whole body was crying out to be filled by him, she could feel her muscles, deep down in her core, starting to flutter and pulse in anticipation of her climax. Her mind was overwhelmed by him and all she could do was utter a single sentence. 'You...I want you.'

'Good.' He pushed into her stretching her more than she thought he would. He had let go of her wrists and instead his hands were on her hips pulling her onto him as much as he was pushing into her and his mouth, his delicious, mobile, vicious mouth was on hers for the first time.

His kiss wasn't tentative or shy like most first kisses. No, this was hard and needy and desperate and Molly gave as good as she got, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth; twisting and sliding against her own. She could feel her climax starting to overtake her as his hips drove against her own and she could hardly believe that she was having sex with Sherlock in her office at work.

He'd only come in to pick up some test results but he'd walked in on her flirting with one of the male nurses who'd just brought a body down from intensive care and had followed her to the lab to fill out some paperwork. As the guy had left Sherlock had just verbally attacked her and they'd fought like they'd never fought before and from there...somehow...they'd ended up here, in her office, fucking.

She could feel his cock driving into her as he moved his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking on her skin as she came down from one orgasm just to find another building.

She could hear items falling off her desk with the force of his thrusts...the only other sounds were her begging him for more and his reciprocal grunts and groans.

Somehow his hand had found its way to her breast and he pinched her nipple hard through the material of her bra and just like that she climaxed again, crying out his name as he started to falter, driving himself into her deeper and harder than she had thought possible. As he came she felt him pulsing into her, his body straining with effort as she clung to him wanting to feel it all. If she never had sex with him again she at least wanted to remember every moment of this time.

He collapsed against her, his head buried in the crook of her neck and she felt the weight of his body and the weight of what they had just done and she felt crushed by it. This could destroy them, the fragile friendship that she valued so much...that she needed, could be gone.

Finally he pulled out of her, grabbing some tissues from a box on her desk, behind her, and handing her some before zipping his trousers back up and straightening his clothes. Silently she sorted herself out and then leant against the edge of the very desk they'd just fucked on waiting for him to say something...anything.

He turned as if to leave and then paused before turning back.

'I can't do it. I can't just walk away. I should do because I don't deserve you but I can't.'

He caught her gaze and held it and she could sense the atmosphere between them mutating. She felt her mouth running dry and her heart beating faster. This was it... whatever he said now would change everything and she still didn't know if it would be for better or worse.

'Molly Hooper...I...I love you.'

She felt the smile start on her face and it grew until she could smile no more.

'I love you too Sherlock.'

This time when he moved to her and kissed her it was slow and sweet and passionate and held all the promise of the years to come and the life they could build between them and Molly had no regrets...not a single one.

 **There you go; I told you it was a short one. Let me know what you thought…oh and Happy Easter for those that celebrate it.**


End file.
